Map Cards
Map Cards are cards used to open the rooms contained within the various worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. There are four varieties of Map Cards and each type of Map Card synthesizes/creates a different type of room. Additionally, each card that is received is randomly numbered from 0 to 9. To open a door to a room, Map Cards must be matched to the number on the door and/or meet other special card requirements as stated by the door. Like all other 0 cards that can be used in the game, 0 value Map Cards function as 'break' cards, meaning that if no other card of a required value is available in the stockpile, a 0 numbered Map Card can be used to 'break' the door, which consequently resets the counter to start back at 1 for all following doors. List of Map Cards Enemy Map Cards Enemy Map Cards are colored Red. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a red letter R. Status Map Cards These Map Cards are colored Green. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a green letter G. Bounty Map Cards These Map Cards are colored Blue. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a blue letter B (with the exception of Random Joker, which is indicated by the letters RGB). All Bounty Map Cards can only be found in Sora's Story except for Moment's Reprieve and Mingling Worlds. Random Joker Keycards These Map Cards are colored Gold and are used to unlock Special Rooms. In Re:Chain of Memories, they are indicated by a yellow exclamation mark, stressing their importance in continuing the story. Special Rooms Unknown Room The Unknown Room is a small room similar to a Tranquil Darkness which is the first room in every world. After the first time through a world, the Unknown Room is only accessible if the level is entered through it. Room of Beginnings This is the first special room that you can access, the card is symbolized by a keyblade and you receive the card after the first video of that floor. This room can only be accessed once per floor. Room of Guidance Room of Truth This is the last special room that you can access, the card is symbolized by a Heartless emblem and you receive the card after clearing the Room of guidance. The Room of Truth is where the boss battle of the floor is fought. Like the Room of Beginnings and the Room of Guidance, this room can only be accessed once per floor. Room of Rewards The Room of Rewards in each world contains a treasure chest with a specific card or sleight the first time it is opened. In Chain of Memories, each world contains only the first set of Bonuses. In Re:Chain of Memories, a Room of Rewards starts off with a reward from set 1, and if you have completed "Sora's Story" and Kingdom Hearts II save files, it will also contain a second treasure chest with a reward from set 2. If you have a completed "Reverse/Rebirth" save file, or for the Japanese version, a completed Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix save file, the Room of Rewards will contain both sets of treasure chests during the first play-through of Sora's Story. Once both treasure chests have been emptied, the Room of Rewards for that world is no longer accessible, but if only one chest is emptied, the other will function as a Bounty chest until both unique treasures are obtained. Conqueror's Respite The Conqueror's Respite is a tall room that is only accessible after defeating a world's boss. It contains a Save Point and the world's exit on its highest platform, and usually has a tall ladder from the entrance to this highest platform. There are never Heartless in this room. In Sora's Story, Sora is directly transported to the room after defeating the boss, but in Reverse/Rebirth, Riku is merely put back in the room he was just in, and he must make his way to the exit on his own. After the first time through a world, the Conqueror's Respite is only accessible if the level is entered through it, like the Unknown Room. fr:Cartes Lieu Category: Cards